Raptors Mob
The Raptors 'group was formed by Doppleganger females, two Lazuli males and one Zappa male. Female dominance wa sfrought over by Flapper and Scat. Bobby took male dominance of the group and has kep his status till his death. The other Lazuli male Rex Rob assumed dominance till his death. Natal-males have held dominance since then. Dominant Pair Whent he group first formed Scat and Bobby took the dominant positions. Flapper over threw Scat and became the long-term dominant female. After Bobby died Rex Rob became the dominant male till he ws taken by a cobra. Rovers took over as natal dominant male followed by Tyron. Flapper died and Ali took dominance. Chompy became the new dominant male after Tyron left to form the Werewolves. Current Members The Raptors have 18 members as of December 2010. Ali (VRTF008) '''Dominant Female ' Chompy (VRTM027) '''Dominant Male Elsie (VRTF012) Lizzie (VRTF016) Rocky (VRTF017) Mrs. Twoped (VRTF023) Kosh (VRTF024) Terry (VRTF028) Spiny (VRTM029) VRTM030 Parapara (VRTF031) Saika (VRTF032) VRTF033 Pachy (VRTM034) Futaba (VRTF035) Pawpaw (VRTM036) Zino (VRTM037) Honnah (VTRF038) Euploc (VRTF039) Iguano (VRTM040) All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Raptors. Flapper (VGDF003) Scat (VDGF005) Frill (VDGF008) Melodi (VDGF010) Bobby (VLM071) Rex Rob(VLM074) Puck (VZZM036) Rex (VRTM001) Tyron (VRTM002) VRTP003 Rovers (VRTPM004) Wippy (VRTF005) Parah (VRTPF006) Roster (VTRM007) Ali (VRTF008) Comper (VRTM009) Moe (VRTM010) VRTF011 Elsie (VRTF012) Hyp (VRTM013) Mutt (VRTM014) Nod (VRTM015) Lizzie (VRTF016) Rocky (VRTF017) Skitter (VRTF018) Big Daddy (VRTM019) Dusty (VRTM020) Mr. Thicknose (VRTM021) Guido (VRTM022) Mrs. Twoped (VRTF023) Kosh (VRTF024) Tippy (VRTM025) VRTP026 Chompy (VRTM027) Terry (VRTF028) Spiny (VRTM029) VRTM030 Parapara (VRTF031) Saika (VRTF032) VRTF033 Pachy (VRTM034) Futaba (VRTF035) Pawpaw (VRTM036) Zino (VRTM037) Honnah (VTRF038) Euploc (VRTF039) Iguano (VRTM040) Megalo (VRTM041) Dino (VRTM042) Dano (VRTM043) Sue (VTRF044) Rivals The Raptor's main rivals are the Fritters, Mutants and the Klingons. History October 2006: Scat, Flapper, Frill and Melodi teamed up with Bobby, Rex Rob and Puck. Bobby was the dominant male. November 2006: '''Scat and Flapper are borth pregnant and still comepeing for domaincine. '''December 2006: '''Scat gave birth to Rex, Tyron and VRTP003. Flapper, killed VDTP003 and gave Rovers, Parah, Roster and Wippy. '''January 2007: '''Scat took dominance after beating Flapper. '''February 2007: '''Scat was pregnant. One encounter with Mutants. '''March 2007: Scat gave birth to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. Scat lost dominance to Flapper. April 2007: '''One encounter with Fritters '''May 2007: '''Flapper was pregnant '''June 2007: Flapper gave birth to Ali, Moe and Chomper July 2007: Scat over threw Flapper and became the dominant female again. August 2007: Scat was pregnant. She evicted Flapper who rejoined the group. September 2007: Scat gave birth to two pups October 2007: One encounter with Klingons November 2007: '''Rex Rob and Puck went roving. '''December 2007: '''Frill was pregnant. VRTF011 was killed '''Janaury 2008: '''Frill gave birth to Hyp, Mutt and Nod '''February 2008: Scat might be pregnant. She evicted Flapper, Frill and Meladi March 2008: Scat was still pregnant. The female reappeared but didn't rejoin the group. April 2008: '''Scat gave birth to Big Daddy, Lizzie, Skitter, Dusty and Rocky. Flapped over threw Scat and became the dominant female again. '''May 2008: One encounter with Fritters. June 2008: Flapper was pregnant. She evicted Scat, Frill and Meladi. July 2008: '''Flapper gave birth to Mr. Thicknose, Guido, Mrs. Twoped and Kosh. '''August 2008: '''Scat appeared ten times and was absent. '''September 2008: '''One encounter with an unknown group '''October 2008: '''Scat, Frill and Meladi left the group. '''November 2008: One encounter with Klingons. Bobby died, Rex Rob took dominance. December 2008: '''Flapper was pregnant. She evicted Wippy and Parah '''January 2009: Flapper gave birth to Tippy and VRTP026. Wippy and Parah left the group. February 2009: '''VRTP026 was killed. Puck and Rex left the group. '''March 2009: '''One encounter with a wild group. '''April 2009: Flapper was pregnant. She evicted Ali and Elsie May 2009: '''Flapper gave birth Chompy, Terry, Spiny and Daigo. '''June 2009: One encounter with a Scavengers. August 2009: '''Beowuld anf Cyrano appeared. '''September 2009: '''Flapper was pregnant. She evicted Ali, Elsie, Lizzie and Rocky. '''October 2009: '''Flapper gave birth to Parapara, Saika, VRTF033 and Pachy. '''November 2009: '''One encounter with Scavengers '''December 2009: '''Two encounters with Scavengers and Mutants. '''January 2010: VRTF033 was predated. Elsie and Rocky were pregnant. February 2010: '''Rex Rob died. Rover took dominance. Rocky, Elsie, Lizzie and Kosh were pregnant. Rex Rob went roving. '''March 2010: Rocky gave birth to Futaba, Pawpaw and Zino. Lizzie, Kosh aborted while Elsie lost her litter. April 2010: '''Rovers, Roster, Comper, Moe and Hyp left the group and formed the Amphiptere Mob '''May 2010: Flapper was pregnant. Ali, Elsie, Rocky, Lizzie, Skitter, Kosh and Mrs. Twoped were evicted. June 2010: Flapper aborted and disappeared. Ali became the dominant female. Tyron, Mutt, Nod, Dig Daddy, Dusty, Mr. Thicknose, Guido and Tippy went roving. July 2010: '''Big Daddy went roving and disappeared. '''August 2010: '''Tyron, Mutt, Nod, Dig Daddy, Dusty, Mr. Thicknose, Guido and Tippy went roving. '''September 2010: '''Lizzie was pregnant. Ali and Elsie aborted. Tyron, Mutt, Nod, Dusty, Mr. Thicknose, Guido, Tippy, Chompy and Daigo went roving. '''October 2010: Lizzie gave birth to Honnah, Euploc, Iguano and Megalo. Rocky aborted. Mr. Thicknose was predated.Tyron, Mutt, Nod, Guido, Tippy, Chompy, Spiny and Daigo went roving. '''November 2010: '''Tyron, Mutt, Nod, Guido and Tippy left the group and formed the Werewolves. Chompy became the new dominant male. '''December 2010: '''Dusty was predated. Elsie, Rocky, Lizzie and Mrs. Twoped were evicted. Category:Meerkat Mobs